Godzilla: Morning of the Sea
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: Horror has hung it's head over the dark Tokyo. A couple wanting to get away from the blackness, head off to an island paradise, but once was thought dead has returned.


Godzilla: Morning of the Sea 

  The stale seawater brushed easily against the young face of miss. Yoko Ishui. Her bright eyes looked over the vast, green ocean, watching as it played in a harmful manner with in itself. It was like nothing she had seen, something so peaceful, not like the chaos that run rampart in Tokyo. It had only been two months since the monster came from the sea and destroyed her beloved city that laid buried under the monster's toes.  It wasn't a city no more, it was a graveyard, littered with the bodies of those it killed. On that day, death had risen and taking those it wanted.

  Still the boat glided evenly with the water as it wondered aimlessly in the giant tub known as the Pacific Ocean.  Yoko's eyes didn't leave the off set scenery, she stood watching the ocean's waves bounce back and forth. It was the only thing she could do to forget the horror that laid over Tokyo like a storm. A stern   hand wrapped around her shoulder, the stern hand of her boyfriend. 

" Everything is ok now. There is destruction, but we can rebuild, rebuild our hearts. Let's just get some rest now and forget all about it." Akira Takoushi stared deep into her eyes as his supple mouth spoke the words. She stared back, believing in his words. The two laid down in the small boat, their bodies rubbing against the hard wood.  Akira placed the blanket over both of their bodies, trapping in the warmth that they gave off.  The sleep came fast over them. 

 The sea burned with flames high as skyscrapers. It swept over the area, forming into giant orange tornados. Yoko nervously looked around, watching, waiting for the monster's flatten face to appear from the burning storm. The fires of misery churned, moving away from the growing black mass that headed towards the surface. Yoko could hear the sicken sound of the creature sinful footsteps as it walked across the ocean floor. She knew what it was and it pained her to even see the dreadful monster's soulless eyes, but she couldn't help herself, she had to see if it really was him. Yoko leaned over, her heart holding her back, her mind forcing her forward. Her eyes peered down at the burning fire that was the sea. She looked on, waiting for the monster to show.  The area exploded into a rage of flames as something large tore through.  All Yoko could hear was the wailing howl of death.  

Yoko jumped up, throwing the soft blanket off her. Her breath coming out in quick, ragged gasps. Akira looked up at her with frighten eyes. 

" What's wrong?" He pleaded.

" Nothing. Just a bad dream, something that won't go away."  Yoko said, holding back what really happened, not wanting Akira to know about her great fear. Yoko looked up, seeing over the side of the boat, watching the rolling fog as it rippled across the open sea. She observed with glowing eyes, looking deep into the white cloud as it swirled around her.  Something pulled at her ears, a wailing cry far in the distance of the thundering storm clouds.  

" Did you hear that?" Yoko turned to Akira who was nearly asleep.

" You probably just heard thunder from the on-coming storm that's all. Now get some rest, you are going to need."  Akira said haphazardly as he drifted off into the cold hands of sleep. 

 The water became light, letting the boat float more easily on the small waves.  Something hit the water hard, sending it high into the air, making it come down in several parts of its former self. Yoko's eyes fluttered open, her pupils absorbing the bright light of the sun.  Yoko allowed her head to move, scanning diligently over the faithful landscape. It was like nothing she saw, even more beautiful than the ocean's crisp waves. The land burned with the flowing shadow of green hanging near the bottom of the gray giant that stood in front of them, over looking the sea. Yoko took another look around, knowing she had found paradise. 

  The two walked on to the sandy breach of their resting place. A place where they could forget about the horrors they and everyone else endured.  The wind greeted them as they walked slowly into the green shadow of the island. Inside the bed of wild plants and trees, the two carried on, looking for the best place to set up camp.  Akira pointed, his finger leading towards a clearing in the jungle.

" That looks like a good place to set up camp." Akira said as he looked into Yoko's shining eyes. The two stopped watching the tall grass as it blew back and forth in the opening. Akira put down the heavy backpack that hung from his shoulders. He spilled out its contents; the lone picture of Yoko's brother spilled out. His eyes looked carefully over it and darted back towards Yoko, who stood in awe of the exquisiteness of the tropical paradise, not noticing the only recollection of her brother. Akira shoved it back into the bag; not wanting to ruin what has already been rebuilt. He smiled at her widen eyes, knowing he made the right choice, taking her away from the shock that still laid in Tokyo. It was the only thing he could do, the only thing to help forget about her brother's death. It would be a long time before they stepped back in Tokyo, but for now it was time to relax.

" How about we go for a walk. It would do our weak muscles some good." Akira wrapped his slender fingers around her thin wrist, leading her away from the clearing. The sun still glared down on the two from high above the horizon. The dark storm clouds covered the other side of the island as they walked on, making the sun look even brighter than it really is. The two lovers walked along the high, gray giant, following the deep lines in its rocky skin. The black knights above them clashed, their swords sparking bright, white bolts down a pond the ground, their blood raining down on them in giant sheets. Not minding the downpour of rain Yoko and Akira went on their way. There was nothing on their mind holding them back; they were free to express whatever they wanted to. They had the island to themselves. 

The rain continued to hail down, covering the tropical island in a blanket of running liquid. Yoko and Akira soon found themselves on a flat plane of the giant's head.  They stopped, not able to go on, because of the burning storm that raged in front of their very eyes. The condition got worse, the rain increased in size, easily covering more of the land. 

" Looks like we should head back." Akira yelled over the screaming storm. Yoko nodded at his demand, barely able to see his subtle lips.  Akira's head whipped around wildly; like he was looking for something he had lost. 

" What's wrong?" Yoko looked at him, waiting for his answer.

" Nothing, I just forgot the way back." He once again whipped his head around, nervously looking for a path away from the furious storm. Akira grabbed Yoko's hand, leading her behind him. He stopped, his body jerking to the suddenness of it. Akira stood, stood in the silence of the rain, not speaking, not even breathing.  His body became like a rock, solid and hard. Yoko heaved and yanked at his arm, wanting to know what was wrong. 

" What is it? Yoko strained to look into the curtain of rain, trying to make out the odd object that laid in front of them. Something moved in the gray blizzard, rising up to the high clouds above.  The area lit up with a thunderous boom, an unknown, but well known sound. Yoko dropped to her knees, filling the sadness push her down further. She knew the sound well knowing whom it belonged too. Death had returned. 

Yoko stood, stood in front of the towering beast that took her brother away from her. It's howl of demise and destruction rang out over the empty land. A second one came over it, one that came deep within the over grown jungle.  Death turned its slain body towards the newcomer that raced at him. The two monsters of death, battled, tearing up the once paradise. Akira pulled her way, knowing that was the only thing he could do. The two ran, Yoko holding back.  She didn't want to go, she didn't want death to win.  Akira pulled harder, towing her behind him, forcing her to follow him. The two passed the clearing. Yoko screamed for him to stop, but the rage of skirmish was to deafening for him to hear her amble pleads. The two sinful monsters battled on, crashing the campsite under their massive bodies. Yoko threw her hand behind her, reaching for what was left of her past.  Yoko yelled again, but her voice was taking away from her by the tornado of noise. Akira dragged Yoko into the boat, her tears still running deep on her face. 

" Its ok now, we are safe." He said as he wiped away her falling tears. The boat came to life again, rumbling under their feet. Yoko reached back, reached back for her past, for the last memory of her brother, for the picture that had been destroyed by the hands of death. 


End file.
